


The Name of the Game

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Laments [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving, and sometimes things don't work out the way a person thinks they should. Occasionally, love happens at first sight. Normally, it's a work in progress. And if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. So when she stepped out of the jeep and looked at the villa for the first time, she knew there would be no grey area. It would either be a holiday of a lifetime, or the Summer from hell.*Please note, this is an edited version of a story I originally wrote in 2019. This roughly follows cannon, though is inspired my frustration that I couldn't properly romance Jake during Season One and had to wait until the last few bloody days to get with the only character I liked, so there will be some changes to the plot.*





	1. Chapter 1

The tropical sun dazzled off the impressive pool, the balmy breeze rippling the surface, as Brigid resisted the urge to play with her long, copper hair whilst she stood with the rest of the ladies waiting for the guys to arrive. She'd opted to wear the vintage inspired, high waisted red bikini her girlfriends had helped her pick out, with a silky kimono thrown over the top, whilst comfortable wedges and a small but glittering pair of diamond studs completed the outfit. She'd enjoyed meeting the other gorgeous women a little earlier on, even if she knew they were going to be tough competition: Allegra with her killer curves, Erikah with her sunny smile, Jen with her bubbly personality, and Talia who's whole look said 'Diva' but in a good way. Or they would be competition if Brigid was more focused on looking for love, than simply having a good time on this once in a lifetime _free_ holiday. Okay, so the TV show was called 'Love Island' and she certainly wasn't opposed to finding romance, but she was far more concerned with simply enjoying herself; though that didn't stop her from appreciating the eye candy.

Jake was by far the most attractive with his tall height, great muscles and easy smile. He was old-school handsome, and Brigid liked the sexy stubble and tanned skin along with the mussed up, slightly curly brown hair he was rocking as well. She was certainly looking forward to getting to know him... okay, so maybe she was interested in a little romance more than she thought, and the way he blushed when she winked at him was a bit of a cincher for her, since she preferred a man who was modest. Mason was next, with his easy grin and rich skin tone. He was handsome, but definitely knew it. Confident bordering on cocky, but she still gave him a smile when he nodded hello. After him came Miles, with his curly ginger hair and pale skin covered in tattoos. He was a little extra, but she still clapped with the other ladies as he struck his strongman pose. Though talking of extra, Tim in his _bright_ pink shorts was totally over the top. He was obviously a joker and far too boisterous for her taste in men, but Brigid had a gut feeling she'd end up great friends with the plonker. After him came Jasper, who was also classically good-looking, posh sounding too. Not that it was a bad thing, but Brigid had to wonder how much they'd have in common. The final guy to strut in was Levi and his swim shorts made one hell of a statement, but unlike Tim's bright pink ones, Levi's little red pair were distracting because nothing was left to the imagination. Brigid almost felt like she couldn't tear her eyes away. But when she managed, she found an attractive guy with an athletes' body, sexy stubble and artfully quiffed hair. He had a good smile, if a little cocky. He was almost as intriguing as Jake... almost.

Six boys to five girls was certainly an interesting dynamic, and the harsh reality that they were on a game show hit when Erikah read out a text that stated there would be an elimination that night. But after the initial shock wore off, they all took to exploring their new home and Brigid mingled with everyone. Tim made her laugh as they clicked instantly, but there wasn't a romantic spark; not that she'd expected any. He reminded her of one of the guys she'd gone through Med School with, and since that guy had remained one of her closest friends, Brigid was sure she would walk away with at least one friend for life from the experience. She also really liked Erikah and Jen straight away, and the leggy blonde even reminded her of her best girlfriend. Mason and Levi both pulled her aside for a quiet word, and though they were both nice, Levi was a little less intense than Mason which Brigid appreciated. However, it was also pretty obvious Jen was seriously into him which could cause a problem, so she left them to it and went in search for the guy who'd most caught her eye earlier. She found Jake up on the roof terrace alone, or to be more precise, she almost walked into him.

“Oh hey. Sorry, my fault,” Jake apologised.

“No, it's all good,” Brigid smiled.

“I was hoping you would come up and talk to me,” he admitted, smiling a little shyly. “I noticed you looking at me when we all came in.”

“How could I not,” she flirted, before her blue eyes drifted to the scenery behind him. “This view is amazing.”

They were looking out across on uninterrupted view of rolling vineyards, with the sea a shimmering line on the horizon. It was utterly gorgeous and as they stood side by side, Brigid couldn't believe how tranquil she felt.

“Yeah, it's beautiful,” Jake agreed, moving to the side so she could get a better look. “I came up here just to check it out to be honest.”

There was a rustle as his elbow brushed one of the potted plants, and Brigid noticed the wary glance Jake gave the camera lens he'd inadvertently revealed. She gave him an understanding smile; it was still weird to think her every move would be caught on camera.

“Seven weeks in this place, huh?” she said.

Jake chuckled. “Well, for most of us. Someone only gets one day.”

“You'll be fine,” Brigid replied, giving him an obvious hint.

“Oh, don't say that. Overconfidence is a killer,” he smiled, a little bashfully. “To be honest, it would be amazing to be chosen by any of you ladies. You're all incredible.”

“True. But you guys are superhuman levels of handsome,” she smirked.

“Yeah, there's some fierce competition,” Jake grinned. “Though I'd...”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Talia suddenly strolled out onto the terrace, and although Brigid would have liked to know what Jake had been about to say, she couldn't begrudge her fellow contestant. So she welcomed her politely, before smiling warmly at Jake when he offered to get her a glass of champagne. She got a bit of banter with Talia whilst they discussed Jake, and Brigid honestly didn't mind a little friendly rivalry. When he returned with their glasses, they sat down on the couch with him sandwich between them, and Talia gave her a wink when they both noticed a faint blush on his cheeks at the same time. Brigid had to admit she was impressed he was a head chef, she loved a man who could cook and was a keen baker herself. It turned out that Talia was a music journalist, though they both won her affection by not making any awful 'heartbreaker' jokes when they learnt she was a trainee heart-surgeon. But after that, they decided it was probably best if they mingled some more, though as she was following Talia, Jake caught her eye. He looked away nervously before glancing back, and grinned when he realised she was still looking. The cheeky wink he gave her was utterly charming, and it left her smiling as she wandered into the kitchen with Talia, who suddenly received a text telling them it was time for their first challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this opportunity to state I blame LadyVelvetCPeterson entirely for this. I have never watched an episode of Love Island in my life, and I didn't intend to get the game until she insisted I tried it. So this is completely and utterly her fault!


	2. Chapter 2

Jake tried to remain calm as they all waited for the first coupling. It had been a whirlwind of a day, from meeting the other contestants, to finding out one of the guys were going home the first night, not to mention the dreaded 'Never Have I Ever' game. The very first question had felt like a disaster, 'have you ever cheated on a partner?', but he figured that it would probably come out sooner or later considering they were on a TV show, so he sighed before confessing it. After that, the questions didn't seem so bad, and admitting he'd spent the night with another guy was nothing. Why he'd chosen a threesome as his question he wasn't sure, but he'd been intrigued when both Brigid and Talia stood up at the same time, completely unabashed. They were the two ladies he was most interested in, and he liked their confidence as well as their gorgeous... albeit contrasting... looks. Jake hoped he'd made a good impression on them, but he knew he was a lot quieter than the other five guys, and even though Brigid had been sweet enough to reassure him he wouldn't be going home that night, he still didn't like his chances.

“The guy I want to couple with is... Jake.”

He snapped back to present at the sound of his name, and realised Talia had picked him. He was shocked to say the least, and it took him a moment to realise he needed to go join her. But as he walked over, he realised Talia wasn't looking at him but Brigid. His new partner gave the redhead a blatant wink, which had the rest of the contestants whispering. Jake wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, though guessed the two had discussed choosing him. He wasn't exactly happy that Talia was rubbing it in Brigid's face if that was the case, but then the redhead had smirked... amusement clear in her bright blue eyes... and tilted her head ever so slightly at Talia in acknowledgement. But before Jake could think on it further, another text came through for the next lady to chose. In the end Brigid had to go last, and he listened intently to how kind she was in insisting it was nothing against Jasper when she picked to couple with Miles, and stated it was merely because they'd spoken more. Jake thought it was pretty crude when Levi asked if everyone had paired with who they'd hoped for, since it was rather obvious that Brigid hadn't, but she was gracious in her avoidment as she tactfully asked if anyone wanted a drink. He spent the evening mostly talking to Talia, though over heard Brigid and Miles both admitting they weren't actually interested in each other; which made him more relieved than he'd expected. The pair remained completely civil as they discussed cracking on with other people... Miles' wording, not his... and even though he wanted to see if there was a connection with Talia, Jake hoped he'd get the chance to know Brigid more.

Though he supposed he wasn't the only one, considering all the guys and even Talia turned and blatantly stared when Brigid walked into the bedroom that evening. Her nightwear wasn't even the most revealing, it was probably the most classy actually... a lavender satin camisole with matching shorts... but it was the way she moved with an undeniable grace as she walked in whilst braiding her hair. She was utterly stunning, but seemed completely surprised that everyone was suddenly looking at her. The room actually felt quite tense for a moment, until Tim loudly declared: “You have a great ass, Brigid”. The redhead laughed and chucked a pillow at the guy, hitting him square in the face, breaking the weird atmosphere immediately. However, as he lay down and kept a respectful distance from Talia, Jake couldn't get the image of Brigid gracefully slipping into bed out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Brigid was surprised that Miles got up before everyone to make breakfast, even if it was just toast. so despite him being far too cheerful for so early in the morning, she still appreciated the cup of coffee he handed her. She greeted both Mason and Levi when they caught her eye, and shared a smile with Jake, who rolled his eyes when Allegra started grilling her about Mason. Thankfully, Erikah chose that moment to rush over and literally grabbed Brigid to drag her into the bathroom. She certainly wasn't expecting to hear Tim's questionable rapping, but she couldn't resist winding him up by joining in his rap, making him fling open the shower door in surprise, revealing himself complete with bubble beard. However, his face was the_ only _thing covered and Brigid got to see Tim in a whole new way. He certainly had nothing to be ashamed off, but it wasn't what she wanted it see, so she lobbed a towel in his direction; and the nickname Big T was accidentally born there and then. Still laughing, Brigid made it to the changing room where she opted for a dark purple bikini with gold accents, and she was pulling up her hair in a bun when Jen noticed the sakura tattoo that swirled down her spine. Brigid grinned as she recounted how a celebratory holiday to Japan after she'd finished Med School for the first time had inspired it, though soon left the others getting ready and headed to the pool. She'd hoped to go for a quick swim but got side tracked when she found Jake sitting on his own. He smiled at her in greeting, though seemed nervous and hid something the moment she walked over.

“Hey,” he greeted, warmly.

“Hey yourself. What you got there?” she asked.

“It's nothing.”

“Uhuh... that why look so nervous?” Brigid teased. “If you don't want to talk about it, I respect that. But if you do, I promise I won't tell anyone.”

Jake seemed to deliberate for a moment, before nodding. “Well, Talia picked me and I want to do something nice for her. Something a little romantic, so she knows I'm serious about trying with her even though...” He trailed off and gave Brigid a shy smile. “So... um. Ladies like poetry, right?”

“I can't speak for anyone else, but I love it,” she replied, pushing the little niggle of envy aside. “I think it's romantic, and quite a sophisticated way to express yourself.”

She wasn't expecting Jake to shuffle closer to where she'd perched on his lounger and read her the poem. It was... interesting. Not what she'd expected, and not at all sophisticated. Though she did learn that Jake's dad was a horticulturalist and that he'd inherited his love of plants. Really, the whole thing was actually as cute as it was dorky and it charmed Brigid, though she wasn't sure it would be Talia's thing. However, she couldn't think of a way to say that without sounding like a jealous bitch, so they ended their conversation by cracking some of the worst plant-related puns either of them could think of. She had to agree with Jake when he said they were both lame, and laughed with him about what a pair of dorks they were. Still smiling, Brigid leant over to kiss Jake on the cheek and wish him good luck, before she wandered off to explore the villa some more. She eventually found Mason lounging by the pool, blatantly checking out Jake who'd gone for a swim, so she joined him and didn't even try to deny she'd just come to watch 'the show'. She was equally unashamed when Jake got out he pool, and her gaze followed the water drip down his muscular body.

“You're both pervs,” he called, grinning.

“Like you're complaining,” she shot back.

He titled his head as if conceding. “I forgot to say earlier, Brigid, you look amazing today.”

“He's not wrong,” Mason agreed.

“Thanks, guys,” Brigid smiled. “You aren't half bad yourselves.”

Jake left them to it after that, and Mason asked her about the Miles 'situation', though just as she was explaining there was no hard feelings, Allegra came over and seemed to take umbrage over the fact they were chatting. The woman shut down every attempt at conversation that she and Mason tried, and eventually Brigid left them to it. She didn't need the drama. Levi found her in the kitchen not long after, and flirted up a storm, though she didn't think for one minute he wasn't saying exactly the same things to Jen; he had admitted they were both his type, after all. She did chuckle when he asked about Mason, though not about Jake or Tim. Not that she was interested in the latter in any way, but she found it interesting and a little arrogant that Levi didn't think either of them were competition for him. She wandered off again after that, before finding both Jake and Tim in the outdoor gym. They talked shit for a little while, just chatting as friends before Jake adopted her nickname for Tim... much to her amusement... but their conversation was soon interrupted by a text announcing an upcoming quiz.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jake saw Brigid hurrying passed him, he instinctively reached out to catch her arm. She whipped around to face him quicker than he expected, and he raised a hand to defend himself in case he'd startled her enough to make her lash out. But when he saw the tears she was trying to blink away, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, gently.

“Not here,” she replied, her Irish accent thicker than ever.

Smiling with understanding, he ushered Brigid out to the more secluded seating area at the back of the property, before sitting down beside her. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, until she signed and tilted her head back to look at the sky. Without really thinking, Jake reached for Brigid's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, which seemed to be all the prompting she needed. He listened intently as she told him about overhearing Allegra and Jen talking about her in the bathroom, then confronting them about it. He could appreciate how unsettling that must have been for her... they hadn't even been in the villa a full twenty four hours... however Jake wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he just stroked his thumb across her knuckles in a way he hoped she'd find reassuring.

“You know... I'm not even bothered they were bitching about me,” she said, angling her body to face him. “It's the fact Allegra's making up absolute bull about me to spread rumours... or maybe that she won't bloody listen to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, how many times should I need to say I'm not interested in Mason for her to get it?” Brigid sighed. “I get that he's good looking, but he'd not my type at all.”

“How come?” Jake asked, as nonchalantly as he could.

“I'm sure he'll be a nice guy once I get to know him, but he's far too full of himself for me. Confidence is great and all, but he's so cocky,” she chuckled. “Not my thing at all.”

“What about Levi?”

Brigid shrugged. “He's got the looks and seems fairly down to earth, but he's a bit of a player. He's already told me he's into both me and Jen, but hints that he's more interested in me. So I don't think for one minute he's not doing it in reverse with her. It's like he wants us to start fighting over him, which is an instant turn off.”

“I get that,” he reassured, whilst trying to hide his relief.

“I know this is Love Island, but I want to have a good time too, not just obsess about who to couple with,” Brigid admitted. “And finding out someone's spreading rumours about me has certainly put a dampener on that.”

“Which you wouldn't mind so much, if what she was saying was true,” Jake surmised, wanting to make sure he'd understood her.

“Exactly!” she smiled, tucking some of her long copper hair behind her ear. “If you're going to bitch about me, at least do it over something I deserve. I don't want their guys and even if I did, I like to know someone more than a few hours before I make a move. Having a spark is great but if I'm going to find romance, I want it to be a meaningful one. Not just something based off lust.”

“I completely agree,” he grinned. “Fancying someone doesn't mean you're going to work as a couple.”

“Sounds like that comes from experience.”

“My ex,” Jake replied, as explanation.

Brigid's smile softened and her blue eyes were gentle, as she squeezed his hand that still held hers. “I hope you find what you're looking for whilst you're here.”

“I hope you do too,” he replied truthfully, before moving to stand and gently pulling her with him. “Come on, I'll make us some lunch.”


	5. Chapter 5

The last twenty four hours had continued to be a crappy extension of the first day. Allegra had tried to pick a fight with her about Mason, which had made Brigid almost shout that she wasn't bloody interested in the guy, before he'd actually tried to come over to diffuse the situation. However, Allegra had seen her arse that he wouldn't 'pick a side', and Brigid had just rolled her eyes before walking away. She wanted no part of their drama. The painting challenge had been a decent distraction though, and working with Miles hadn't been that bad; they'd even won. The arrival of two new islanders had also made a stir. Rohan was gorgeous and Cherry was a stunning, but when she'd heard Allegra 'warning' the latter about how she was a 'man-stealer', Brigid had opted to remain on the sideline and just hung out with Tim, since Erikah was making it _very _obvious she was interested in the new guy. It had actually been kind of nice just chatting shit with Big-T, but she'd kind of regretted not being able to properly greet the new arrivals. Brigid actually felt like such a bitch the next morning when she did properly meet Rohan, and he'd outright asked why she hadn't come over to say hello. He seemed so disappointed by it, that she'd done her best to try reassure him it was nothing personal. He was genuinely a lovely guy, she adored him straight away and she'd had to agree with him that they were definitely going to be friends. After that, a new challenge was announced... Spin the Bottle, which naturally had to be an over the top rendition of the teenager's party game.

Allegra had made bitchy comments throughout, though Brigid had tried to ignore them. She'd actually got quite a few spins stop on her... Cherry being the only person to get more... and she'd ended up snogging Talia, Levi, Miles and Rohan; who'd been the most enjoyable. Brigid had secretly wanted her spin to land Jake, but it just missed and landed on Cherry instead, who was an incredibly kisser in all honesty. However, her favourite kiss hadn't even been one she was a part of. It had been when Jake had spun and gotten Rohan. Their kiss had been so completely over the top, but fuck! Brigid hadn't even known that was something she was into, but seeing those two handsome guys together had definitely gotten her a little hot and bothered. She'd even planned on going for a shower when she got back to the villa, but got sidetracked chatting to Erikah, so by the time she got to the bedroom, she was greeted by a scene that certainly wasn't helping her feel any less flustered. Jake and Rohan were lying in a heap on top of a mass of mattresses on the bedroom floor. Both looked hot and out of breath, and Brigid's mind tried to run to all sorts of places.

“Am I interrupting?” she smirked, as she leant against the door frame.

Both guys looked up and smiled at her, though it was Rohan who stated: “No, not at all.”

“Are you sure?” Brigid teased, picking her way over rumpled duvets and strewn pillows. “Because this looks like this might be something just for the two of you.”

Jake sat up, and moved to make room so she could join them on the mattress they were lounging on. “Rohan was teaching me to walk on my hands.”

“Yeah. He said it looked easy,” Rohan chuckled.

“It's not,” Jake laughed.

Brigid couldn't help grinning, and was glad she'd thought to team a pair of denim shorts with her sporty black bikini, when she turned to Rohan and asked: “Think you can teach me?”

The guy gave her an assessing looking, his gaze blatantly roving over her body, but not in an offensive way. “Yeah... why not. You've got good core strength by the looks of it. Come over to the wall and...”

She'd hurried thrown her hair up in a bun, thanks to the bobble she kept in her pocket, before doing an effortless handstand, making Jake laugh.

“You do yoga, don't you?” Rohan chuckled. “If you're ready, me and Jake are going to hold onto your legs and you just need to walk forward on your hands. We'll guide you.”

It went well enough for the first couple of steps, before Jake lost his footing and tripped backwards, bringing both Brigid and Rohan with him. However, he'd somehow managed to move in a way that meant she landed mostly sprawled on his chest, whilst her legs had got tangled with Rohan's.

“Thanks for the save,” she smirked.

“Any time,” Jake winked.

“That was probably my fault,” Rohan said, propping himself up behind her.

Brigid shrugged. “It was fun though.”

Jake agreed, and the three of them lounged around chatting for a while. She did her best to put in a good word with Rohan for Erikah, before blatantly hinting to Jake she was interested. It was good to hear he thought he got on with her better than any of the other girls, but she wasn't sure if he meant just as a friend or something more. Jake was a lot more reserved than the rest of the group, especially regarding his feelings, but Brigid could respect that. She offered to help the guys put the bedroom back to rights though they shooed her off, and figuring she wasn't getting her shower anytime soon, Brigid went out to the pool. Erikah, Talia, Jen and Tim were all there lounging about, and Big T grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to down to sit on his knee, Unsurprisingly, they were talking about the recoupling later.

“Who do you think will pick Jake?” Jen asked.

“Whoever picks last,” Tim joked.

“Hey! That's not fair. Jake's lovely,” Brigid objected.

“I knew you'd say that,” he grinned.

But before she could retort Erikah got a text, and Brigid wasn't at all surprised the guys voted Cherry the best kisser, though she was a little surprised Tim won out of the guys.

“I feel left out,” she teased.

Tim used that as an excuse to pull her aside for a heart to heart, and she hugged him tight when he stated she was his closest friend in the villa, before admitting she felt the same. After that, Brigid tried her best to follow his rambling explanation of what was bugging him, though wasn't sure she'd really been much help, but Tim reckoned she had, so that was good enough she supposed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake's heart was pounding as the recoupling took place, but his gaze remained locked on Brigid throughout. She was an absolute vision in the white lace gown she wore, with her copper hair coiled beautifully in an up do. She was effortlessly stunning. She captivated him. But as it got down to just Brigid and Erikah left to choose between him and Rohan, Jake knew he wasn't going to come out on top. He'd wanted a chance with her since the moment they met, but he'd seen how she'd effortlessly clicked with Rohan. So as Brigid stepped forward, Jake began to prepare himself mask his emotions and force himself to be happy for them.

“I want to couple with is this guy because I find him intriguing, and I've wanted to get to know him better since the moment we met, since there's definitely more to him than meets the eye... and he's utterly gorgeous,” she said, chuckling slightly. “The guy I want to couple with, is Jake.”

For a moment Jake wasn't sure that he'd heard her right but when Rohan didn't move, he walked over to her and smiled a little nervously, before her hand slid into his. In that moment, something unclenched inside him. Jake honestly couldn't help grinning, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they sat down on the curved couch. But when Brigid smiled up at him radiantly, all he could think was how amazing it was that she'd chosen him. Of course, she might have only done it so Erikah could be with Rohan; they were friends and from the way the woman was gushing, it was obvious she was really into him. But then Brigid leant into his side, snuggling a little closer, and Jake was struck by the sheer fact the gesture was far too affectionate for someone you merely tolerated. His heart began to race at the implications, and his cheeks were starting to hurt a little from smiling so much, but he couldn't stop. The woman he wanted had chosen him... he had a chance to be with her. So once the firepit was over, Jake suggested that the go somewhere private to talk, and Brigid's hand had once again slipped into his as they walked. They ended up sitting by the pool, and for a moment he simply stared at the way the moon reflected off the still water.

“Can I say something?” he asked, quietly.

“Of course,” she replied, smiling up at him warmly.

“Well, firstly I wanted to say that your outfit tonight is stunning. You look beautiful,” Jake told her, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “But the main thing is... I... I wasn't expecting you to choose me. I didn't think you'd even noticed me. But I'm really glad. You're the only woman in the villa that seems to get me, you know?”

“You're joking, right?” Brigid huffed out a small laugh, shaking her head. “I didn't know you felt that way but seriously, how could I _not_ notice you? You're old-school Hollywood handsome, with a body like a Greek god, and you're possibly the nicest person I've ever met. I wanted to choose you on day one but Talia beat me to it. Were you really hoping I'd pick you?”

Jake glanced down at their still joined hands, smiling a little shyly. “I've wanted this ever since we first met, I just didn't want to get my hopes up. Just because I don't make a big show of it, doesn't mean... right now, I just want to kiss you.”

“Well you should,” she chuckled, moving to face him fully.

“But I don't want you to kiss me just because you feel like you have to, or something,” Jake explained, his thumb stroking her knuckles. “I mean, I don't want to... um... force some kind of moment on you but, like... If you want to do something, then that's...”

Brigid chuckled again, soft and sweet, as her free hand first reached up to stroke his cheek before it slid to rest at the nape of his neck. His gaze met her blue eyes, and he found her regarding him surprisingly affectionately as she gently pulled him towards her. His hand not holding hers cradled her beautiful face, and Jake almost sighed in relief when her plump lips finally met his. He gave Brigid several light kisses before her tongue gently brushed the seam of his lips, and Jake readily granted her silent requested, pouring everything he could into their kiss. It was unhurried but thorough, and by the time they pulled away from each other, they were both breathing heavily. Brigid's blue eyes search his face for a moment, before dropping to his lips and Jake's heart began to pound as she surged forward. One of his hands moved to cup the back of her head, whilst his other splayed on her lower back as she pressed close to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The way Brigid kissed him left him breathless and his head spinning; there was no denying there was a major spark between them.

“You're amazing,” he managed to say, against her lips.

“So are you.” She pulled away to smile at him, her fingertips pleasantly scratching along his stubbled jaw. “You know, today in the bedroom was the first time I've seen you look like you were really having fun. You should enjoy yourself more... it's supposed to be a holiday of a life time.”

The idea that suddenly popped in his head came from nowhere, but once he thought it Jake couldn't resist. “The pool looks lovely.”

Brigid frown slightly at his comment, but before she could ask what he meant, Jake scooped her up effortlessly and took two strides, then threw her in the water before diving in after her. She was laughing as he resurfaced, and splashed a wave of water at his face in retaliation. In all honesty, the moment he'd let go of her, Jake had worried she'd be furious at him for potentially ruining her dress, but Brigid didn't seem to care. So as she splashed him again, he grabbed her around the waist, raising her above his head before he dropped her back into the water. Hearing her laugh so freely was amazing, it made him happy and proud in a way he couldn't quite describe, and he couldn't help laughing with her.

“That's more like it,” Brigid grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. “Relax and enjoy yourself. I love your laugh.”

“I'll do anything you want, if it'll make you happy,” Jake replied, in a moment of unbridled honesty.

It was the most candid he'd been with anyone in a long time, which was both terrifying and exhilarating. He hadn't felt this strongly about someone so quickly before, but he genuinely meant that he'd do anything to make sure Brigid was happy. She already meant so much to him, in such a short amount of time. She was wonderful. Then before Jake could really process it, Brigid was kissing him again, and he couldn't help thinking he was the luckiest man alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Brigid just raised her eyebrows when she walked into the dressing room, causing Jake and Rohan to turn and look at her almost guiltily, and it seriously seemed like she'd just interrupted something they didn't want her to see. What that could be, she wasn't sure; Brigid's guesses ranged from talking about her, to making out with each other, which was probably going to make for some interesting dreams. But they really did seem uncomfortable at getting 'caught' doing whatever they'd been doing, which made her chuckle. She shook her head, smiling fondly at them both, before decided she could skip moisturiser for one night.

“I'm not asking,” Brigid said, turning on her heel. “But please return him in one piece Ro...”

Their startled laughter followed her as she left, and Brigid smiled to herself as she slipped into bed on the side closest to the door. Jake wasn't far behind her, and set a glass of water for her on the bedside table.

“So this is going to be your side of the bed then?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Do I have to fight you for it?” she teased.

Jake chuckled as he moved to the other side. “No, go ahead. I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

As he slid beneath the cool sheets beside her, Jake's leg brushed hers, but he quickly moved it away and murmured a quiet apology. The darkness hid the way Brigid shook her head, but she still smiled at him fondly. He was so sweet and thoughtful, a total gent, but she'd really thought she'd made her attraction obvious with their kisses earlier. In all honesty, she'd been looking forward to cuddling up with Jake from the moment she finally managed to choose him.

“Good night, Brigid. I hope you sleep well,” he said, gently.

“If you're really that tired or not interested, then that's okay. But...”

Her soft smile was still in place as she rolled to face him, her bust gently pressing against his side, as her hand on his shoulder halted Jake turning away from her. She moved just enough to be able to kiss the back of his neck, and when a pleased sounding sigh escaped him, Brigid pushed up on her elbow to press kissed up his throat and along his jaw. He turned to her slowly, one of his strong arms slipping under her waist, before twisting his body until she was draped on top of him. Brigid knew Jake probably couldn't see in the near blackness, but she couldn't help smiling at him. It touched her that he'd thought to ensure she remained in the position of power; he was so much larger than her, but he was giving her all the control in their budding relationship. Brigid brushed her lips against the pulse point of his wrist as his warm hand cradled her face, and she readily leaned in half way when Jake ever so gently pulled her towards him. She could taste a hint of mint as he immediately deepened the kiss, her hands carding through his slightly curly hair as she pressed herself down against the full length of his body. So close, Brigid could feel Jake's obvious enjoyment, but he made no move to either bring further attention to it, or do anything about it. So by the time they pulled away to catch their breaths, she was certain she'd be falling for him in no time at all. Especially when they rolled again until they were both laying on their sides, nose to nose, and all Jake thought to do was blindly stroke her hair.

“Well, that took me by surprise,” he whispered, a smile in his voice.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that for a while,” she murmured, caressing his cheek.

“Glad I could oblige.”

Brigid chuckled softly as Jake gently coaxed her to get comfortable, and he held her close as she pressed her cheek against his naked chest. She could hear his steadily slowing heartbeat and the deep breaths of eleven other people, and oddly felt the safest and happiest she could ever remember as she drifted off to sleep in Jake's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake had been on the blurry edge of sleep and the waking world, as he listened to Brigid talk quietly with Talia. Her hand had remained on his arm, even whilst she'd sat up in bed, her fingers drawing indistinct patterns on his skin that threatened to send him back to sleep, until she moved to get out of bed. Someone had mentioned coffee, and it seemed like Brigid was making it. He'd honestly expected her to just get out of bed, but she'd leant over to press a kiss to his temple... several strands of her long copper hair gently tickling his face... before she left. He'd struggled for a few more minutes to make his tired eyes open, but as soon as he was fully awake, he left the others chatting in the bedroom in order to catch a moment alone with Brigid. She was leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil when he caught up to her, and the position she was stood in made a myriad of thoughts and fantasies flash through his mind, though Jake tried his best to ignore them. Brigid was a real lady and deserved better than that.

“Morning!” he greeted, lightly resting his hand on her lower back. “I heard you were making coffee for everyone.”

Brigid didn't even hesitate in moving so she could kiss his cheek. “Not on purpose... Talia owes me big for this.”

“Making coffee doesn't seem like it needs repaying with a_ big _favour,” Jake teased.

“No, she owes me for the fact I had to get out of bed,” Brigid said, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I liked waking up in your arms this morning. I wanted to stay there, at least a little longer.”

Jake's heart began to race. Falling asleep with Brigid in his arms had felt _right_, like nothing had in a long time. Everything about being with her felt right, from her gentle smiles and addictive kisses, their playful banter and quiet conversations. She got him in a way very few people ever had, and he loved that she was so laid back and accepting; not to mention he loved the way her Irish accent sound when she talked, or the way her blue eyes danced with mischief when she laughed.

“I'm glad you feel that way too,” he told her, pulling her in for a hug. “Do you need a hand?”

“_Need,_ maybe not,” Brigid smiled. “But I'd certainly appreciate it... any excuse to spend a little more time with you.”

“Cool,” Jake grinned, kissing the top of her head before he went to grab the mugs. “I'm glad we got a moment to ourselves actually.”

“So you can stick it to me when no one is watching, you mean,” she chuckled, her lips pressing against his bare shoulder blade as she went to the fridge.

“Maybe...” he laughed, pulling her into his arms the moment she put the milk on the counter, though he could only meet her eye for a split second. “How would you feel about it if I did?”

Brigid's answer came in the form of her pushing up on her toes, and giving him a quick but gentle kiss. “I'd like it.”

“Me too. It felt so good waking up next to you this morning,” Jake said, releasing his hold on her to capture her hands in his. “I did want to say something else though... I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not as outgoing as some of the other lads in here.”

“No, you're much more calm and thoughtful,” she replied. Which was the nicest way he'd ever heard someone call him introverted before.

“The whole competition thing doesn't come easy to me, and... I've noticed I'm not the only person you're interested in.”

The fact that Brigid flinched wasn't the best reaction, if Jake was being honest with himself. After all, he'd been cheated on before. He'd had his heart broken before. He knew the signs. Or he thought he did, until he heard Brigid murmur:

“Why does nobody bloody believe me?”

When she took a deep breath, Jake honestly expected her to start shouting at him. But instead, she levelled him with a weary smile.

“Okay, so this is me pretty much setting myself up for a fall here, but I've already told you what I think about Levi and Mason, so you know they're off the cards. Miles doesn't even make it onto the list. I love Tim to bits, but in the same way I love my best mate back home. It's just purely platonic, on both sides. That leaves Rohan and yeah, he's bloody awesome... and gorgeous... but since I've seen you checking him out more than I have, I think it's safe to say you'd be the first one jumping ship there.”

That certainly startled a laugh out of him, and something felt like it had unclenched in his chest as he smiled down at her.

“I know it's early days,” she continued. “But I'm only interested in you, Jake. I'd really like to see where this could go.”

“Oh... um... well...” he stuttered, trying not to grin. “That bedtime kiss was amazing. And... I really feel myself falling for you.” He paused to take a steadying breath, and met her gentle gaze. “But before I get too committed, I think we should both just take some time to check we're a hundred percent sure.”

Somehow, the look Brigid was giving him softened ever more, and Jake got the distinct feeling she heard what he wasn't saying aloud. “It's early days, we don't have to rush anything. But I like you, Jake. I know I could easily fall for you too, and I really appreciate you talking to me about this.”

“Really? Oh my god, I was so worried,” he babbled.

Brigid gave him the type of look that was equal parts incredulous and adoring. “Why?”

“I don't open up like that very often,” Jake admitted.

“Well, I appreciate it even more then,” she smiled, before pushing up on her toes to kiss him lightly. “We don't have to rush into anything. But please try remember you' really are the only one I'm interested in here, and I'm happy to take things as slow as you need.”

Jake couldn't help grinning at her words. “I'm glad we're on the same page.”

Before anything more could be said, they heard Tim suddenly shout from the bedroom: “Stop shagging already, and bring us coffee.”

They both burst out laughing and as Jake flipped the kettle on to boil, Brigid quietly muttered: “No rest for the wicked.”


	9. Chapter 9

There had definitely been a... vibe surrounding herself, Jake and Rohan all day. Not that it was a bad thing. They'd spent the morning together, just chatting shit and playfully flirting before the 'Pied' contest was announced, which Rohan and Cherry hosted. Brigid had gotten all of her questions right against the other islanders, and Jake wasn't doing too bad by the time they were facing off against each other.

“May the best person win,” Jake winked, as he smiled at her affectionately.

“So Jake'll get pied off,” Rohan grinned.

“Admit it, you just want to see the cream drip down his body,” Brigid stated, quiet enough that only the two guys could hear.

Jake blushed as he chuckled, though Rohan outright laughed much to the confusion of the other islanders. But since Brigid got the question right, Jake was getting 'pied', despite the fact she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach as she smushed the cream pie into his handsome face, before dragging it down his torso. Really, after the pool incident the night before, Brigid probably should have seen it coming, but she wasn't quite quick enough to dodge out of the way when Jake retaliated by pulling her into a very sticky hug. Whipped cream was smeared across her breasts and dripping down her cleavage, but by the time they'd stopped laughing and calmed down, Brigid was aware that not only was Rohan looking at them both appreciatively, but both Mason and Levi were ogling her too. Granted, so was Talia but Brigid merely winked at the leggy brunette. The rest of the game went by pretty quickly, though her hand found Jake's when the last question brought up his... as well as Erikah and Levi's... passed infidelity again. He smiled down at her a little tensely, which prompted her to give his fingers a comforting squeeze.

“So that's the end of the game, and the winner from the boys is... Tim,” Cherry announced.

“And for the girls, Brigid got the highest score,” Rohan added.

“As a special prize, Tim and Brigid will both get to have dinner with someone of their choice tonight,” Cherry continued.

“_But_, that person cannot be their current partner,” Rohan concluded.

One moment, Brigid had felt so excited about the prospect of going on a date with Jake, just some blissful one-on-one time for them both. But the next, she'd felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She looked up at Jake, hoping she looked more calm than she felt, but since it was now his hand giving hers a comforting squeeze, Brigid guessed she wasn't doing a good job of hiding her emotions. The only other guys she'd clicked with other than Jake was Tim and Rohan, and since the former was going on his own date, it left the latter and Brigid _knew_ Erikah would take it the complete wrong way if she invited her friend on the date. However that left Levi, Mason or Miles and Brigid wasn't happy with any of those options. So the rest of the day passed in a blur, her mind swirling and even chatting to Tim as they got ready together didn't help matters. She hadn't actually made up her mind by the time Big T was asking Jen on a date... who thankfully agreed... and Brigid's heart was hammering as everyone turned to her expectantly.

“So I've actually worried about this all day,” she started, her lips twitching into a brief smile. “But now I'm here it doesn't seem like a choice at all. Other than Jake, there's only two guys I've clicked with and since Tim's already going on a date, my decision was made for me.” She stated, trying to ignore the way both Levi and Mason were grinning, each obviously thinking she meant them. “So... Rohan, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Of course, Gorgeous,” he grinned, immediately stepping forward and giving her a a massive hug.

The next few hours went by ridiculously quickly, whilst Brigid enjoyed a candle lit dinner with Rohan on the roof terrace. The space looked amazing, the food was really good and the wine was pleasant, and since she was a hundred percent comfortable with Rohan, Brigid actually found herself having a good time. She tried not to worry about what Erikah's reaction was going to be, and just spent the time getting to know her friend better. Granted, she also tried to find out whether Jake's crush was reciprocated, since she wasn't blind and knew her man was bisexual. Rohan's infectious laughter filled the air at her question, and he gave her the slightly cryptic answer of saying Jake was as attractive as she was. But their night was cut short when Tim and Jen arrived back at the villa, and they felt compelled to go down to greet them with the others, though not long after, Brigid was ready for bed and slipping into the cool sheets beside Jake. His arms wrapped around her securely and she sighed contentedly, but she was so tired that she couldn't even remember saying good night, before she was woken by the sun streaming through the windows and the sound of a text rang through the room, alerting them all that a recoupling would be held that night. Everyone was talking about it immediately but she hung back, and once everyone else had left the room, Brigid lay back down beside Jake who'd remained staring at the ceiling the entire time. Without really thinking, she adjusted her position so that her chin rested on the back of her hands as she propped herself up on his muscular chest.

“Hey,” he said, quietly.

“Everything okay?” she asked, gently.

He tilted his head down to smile at her a little sadly, before his gaze returned to the ceiling. “Sorry, I'm not much fun this morning. That was an odd thing to wake up to.”

“The news?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Jake sighed. “How was your date last night?”

“Good,” Brigid replied, shuffling so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “There's been so much drama lately, it was nice to just take a step back. Obviously, it would have been better if I could have been with you, but hopefully we'll get another chance soon.”

He didn't reply, but hugged her tightly.

“You going to tell me what's bothering you?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his clavicle.

“It's probably going to sound stupid, but you were gone all night and I got into my head. I overthink things, I know. But I can't shake the feeling that instead of letting us find someone we really connect with, they're just going to keep trying to shake things up,” Jake told her.

“Drama equals ratings, I guess,” Brigid mussed. “We just need to keep checking in with each other, no matter what they throw at us. We know we like each other, and we've agreed we're taking it slow, so as long as we remain mindful of each other's feelings, I don't see a problem.”

“That... was actually exactly what I needed to hear,” he replied, as his fingers drew indistinct patterns on her shoulder. “I care about you a lot.”

“The feeling's mutual,” she assured, reaching to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you,” Jake said suddenly, as his arms wrapped around her in warm embrace. “For taking the time to talk, you didn't have to.”

“Of course I did,” Brigid admonished, gently. “Your thoughts and feelings are important to me, nothing will change that. Okay? Whether we work as a couple or if we just end up friends for some reason, I'm never going to not care about you. So please, if something's bothering you, come talk to me, yeah?”

“I told you before that I don't often open up to people, but you make it easy to do,” he admitted, tilting his head to smile at her.

"I'm here if you need, but there's no pressure,” she told him, finally brushing his lips with hers. “Though we should probably get up. I have a feeling it's going to be one of those days.”


	10. Chapter 10

The day had not gone at all like he'd planned, and as Jake handed Brigid a cup of herbal tea that he knew she liked, Jake couldn't help hating Levi a little bit. He also hated that his favourite redhead was just looking out of the patio doors, her blue eyes starring blindly at the dark garden. She was usually so expressive, but as well as her continued silence, Brigid's face was also blank mask. For a moment, Jake deliberated with himself before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug. She melted into him instantaneously, and he couldn't quite describe how utterly relieved that made him feel. Because after Tim had woken him up and they'd followed Brigid to the roof terrace in the middle of the night, Jake had honestly wondered if she was mad at him for pulling her away and back into the villa. Of course she'd had every right to snap when she'd found Levi kissing Cherry... especially considering the upheaval and hurt the guy had caused just to couple up with Brigid in the first place... but Jake honestly didn't think arguing at two in the morning would solve anything. So he'd gently led her into the kitchen, and she'd been completely silent as he made her tea.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, quietly.

Just that morning, they'd lay in bed and Brigid had told him she'd always be there if he needed to talk, and Jake wanted to return the favour. He'd meant to tell her that the same was true in reverse, but what with the 'rating' challenge... where he'd won best body and Brigid had won most dateable... and then Brigid taking Cherry food shopping, not to mention the shitty recoupling that had only happened a few hours ago, Jake hadn't had the chance. But now they were alone in the silent kitchen, he felt like he had the chance to show her he'd always be there for her.

“I'm angry,” Brigid replied, perfectly calmly. “No. Actually, I'm bloody fuming. Levi split us up, even after I told him I was happy being coupled with you, and really hurt Jen by choosing me over her without warning. And for what, to go kiss Cherry a few hours later? Why cause so much upset and drama if you don't even want the girl you're taking from someone else?”

“I don't know,” Jake told her honestly, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I don't know what he's playing at, but I'm really disappointed in him. You don't deserve what he did.”

“Neither did Jen... and I bet neither does Cherry,” Brigid said, quietly.

Without really thinking, Jake scooped her up bridal style and carried her back over to the kitchen, and set her down on one of the bar stools. It was things like that... her being so sweet and thoughtful about others, even when things were going bad for herself... that made Jake fall for Brigid a little bit more. Sometimes she seemed too good to be true; she was smart and beautiful, she was understanding and kind, and somehow she'd noticed his shy-ass and saw someone worth caring about. How he got so lucky, Jake wasn't sure, but he'd been burnt in the past which was why he wanted to take things slow. If something seemed too good to be true, it usually was. So even though he knew he was falling for Brigid, and falling hard, he was trying to keep his head around her. But then she had to go and deal with such a shitty situation so gracefully, that he couldn't help wanting to show her how much he cared.

“It might be a bit early, but let me make you breakfast,” he suggested.

Jake didn't care that it wasn't even three yet. He had a feeling neither of them would be going back to sleep, and he remembered how Brigid's face had lit up when they were talking to Rohan and Tim about dates the other day, and he'd admitted how he liked to cook for a woman. He hadn't had chance the do anything special for her yet, and a very early morning breakfast probably wouldn't be anything amazing either, but he'd loved the fact Brigid was adamant she was more bothered about sharing a new experience with a partner, than the guy spending a lot of money on a date; and breakfast in the middle of the night, in a villa they were sharing with ten other people was certainly a new experience. Brigid's whole face lit up at the suggestion and Jake was so tempted to just reach over and kiss her, but they weren't currently together, and he wouldn't be a hypocrite and go behind someone's back; even if that someone was Levi. So Jake rested his hand over hers that wasn't still cradling her cup of tea instead, his thumb lightly 2stroking her knuckles.

"I'd love that,” she replied, smiling warmly.

“You're veggie, right?” he asked, stepping away to search in the fridge.

Brigid chuckled, softly. “How did you know that?”

“Because I pay attention to you,” Jake smiled, setting ingredients for an omelette on the counter.

“Well thank you,” she replied, her smile turning a little shy.

That was what broke his resolve, and he didn't even hesitate to lean over and lightly brush his lips over hers. “You don't have to thank me for being mesmerised by you.”


	11. Chapter 11

A dunk tank. Because of course a trust challenge was exactly what Brigid needed after #cherrygate last night. She wasn't entirely surprised Erikah dunked her, the woman had been funny with her for days... especially after she'd taken Rohan on a _platonic_ date the night before... and even though Brigid was the bigger person, she honestly hadn't expected Erikah to do anything else; with the way the woman had be behaving lately, she just didn't trust her any more. However, stepping up opposite Levi was... interesting. He looked so damn apologetic. Surprisingly. Though that didn't stop Brigid from still being majorly pissed off. She might not want to be with him, but she certainly expected respect regardless.

“I'm sorry, babe. I've really made a mess,” he apologised.

Brigid just raised an eyebrow at him.

“So... um... what are you going to push?” Levi asked, obviously nervous.

“After what you did last night, what do you think I'm going to push?” she replied, loud enough for the others to hear.

There were several sniggers in the crowd as Levi's shoulders slumped, before they selected to dunk or save each other. But when Miles had finished the countdown and neither of them had moved, Levi's head snapped up to look at her in shock. He studied her intently for a moment, but she merely raised her eyebrow at him again. She was pissed off, not petty. Levi shrugged and gave her a tiny smile before they made their way back down the ladders, but Brigid made a point of standing as far from him as possible, though smiled when Jen was an utter sweetheart and linked arms with her in solidarity. Some comedy respite came when Jake and Rohan dunked each other; it was hilarious to hear the former trying to justify dunking their friend because he'd 'dunk everyone else so didn't want to play favourites', and Brigid smirked at both guys as they rejoined the crowd. A few more rounds passed until her name was called again, though this time she was up against Cherry. Naturally. It was ridiculous how everyone suddenly started talking all at once as they climbed the ladders to the tanks... well, nearly everyone. Jake and Rohan were stood there silently, the latter giving her a thumbs up when she glanced over. But then she was stood opposite Cherry, and the other woman seemed to be shivering despite the Spanish heat. Though respect were respect was due, the other woman did make eye contact with her.

“Easiest decision I've made all day,” Brigid stated, which effective shut everyone else up.

Cherry sighed and made her decision as well, though by the time Allegra finished the countdown, they were both left still standing opposite each other whilst Cherry stared at her in obvious shock. In the same silence they climbed down the ladders, and in front of everyone, Cherry had the guts to approach her first.

“I thought you were definitely going to dunk me,” she said, her voice shockingly timid.

No thought went into hugging the woman, and Brigid gave Cherry a small squeeze as the woman's breath shuddered. “I'm still not happy about what happened, but you had the decency to apologise to me. You did it straight away when I caught you, you didn't make excuses. I respect that. Unlike Levi. It will take time before I can trust you, but I don't hate you.”

As the stepped away from each other, Cherry gave her the smallest hint of a smile before they rejoined the crowd. Rohan pulled Brigid into a tight hug completely unabashed, despite Erikah glaring at them. Jake's hand settled warmly in between her shoulder blades as they broke apart, whilst Tim gave her a thumbs up, and Jen reached over to squeeze her hand. Brigid barely listened to Miles explaining that since only she and Cherry hadn't dunked anyone else, they had a chance of winning a special reward tomorrow. However, Brigid really wasn't paying attention and the rest of the afternoon went by in a haze, though considering Levi had dumped Jen to pursue her, the blonde was so sweet and supportive throughout the day. Rohan was also an absolutely darling... and then there was Jake and Tim, who walked into the dressing room as Brigid finished getting ready.

“So, are we looking forward to this delicious home cooked meal?” Big T asked.

“I mean, I'm not exactly expecting fireworks from the cooking,” Jake replied.

“Mate, I'm not expecting fireworks either,” Tim scoffed. “If I sat down to a meal and someone served me a plate of fireworks, I'd blow right up in their face.”

Jake chuckled. “Well that puts a dampener on my 'exploding food' themed restaurant. The slogan was going to be: plenty bang for your buck.”

Brigid paused putting her earring in, and looked at both men through the mirror. “But you could garnish everything with sparklers.”

Tim grinned. “Weyhey! She's back in the game!”

“What are you on about?” she asked, swivelling on her stool to face them.

“We thought you might need cheering up,” Tim explained, gesturing between himself and Jake.

Standing up, Brigid brushed the wrinkles from the black cropped jumper and white mini skirt that she'd teamed with thigh high black boots... and belatedly realised her out fit was accidentally the reverse of Jake's black slacks and fitted white shirt... before wrapping her arms around both guys to hug them at the same time.

“I love you, you dorks,” she chuckled, kissing them both on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

“Massages?”

Jake tried not to smile at the way Brigid said the word, like the entire world had gone mad, because quite frankly he agreed. What was even more ridiculous was that after everything that had happened, Cherry and Levi pretty much seemed to be acting like they were getting couples massages at a spa _and_ that Levi had the gall to chose _him_ to give said massage; when in all honesty, Jake wished he was a lesser man and could punch the insufferable prat. But then Brigid had wandered over, and all Jake could think about was how nice it would be to be able to do something nice for her, without risking anyone accusing either of them about going behind someone's back.

“Yeah, massages... and you can chose who you want to give you one,” Rohan explained, blatantly winking at her.

Now, Jake really liked to think of himself as a bigger man, but he had to hid his laugh as a cough when Levi narrowed his eyes at Rohan; which apparently gave Brigid the right amount of time to teasingly run her manicured nails across Jake's stomach, before she hopped up onto one of the massage tables. They were almost at eye level, and he so wished he could lean forward and kiss her when she smirked at him. But instead he just watched as Brigid rolled her shoulders, looking up at him through her lashes whilst her back was turned to Levi, and his heart began to race ever so slightly. For a moment Jake thought she was going to ask him, but then she glanced over her shoulder and his heart dropped. After what had happened, Brigid wasn't really going to ask Levi to massage her or Mason... was she? Both men certainly seemed to think she was going to chose them.

“Would you mind terrible, Ro?” she asked, flirtatiously. “I know how good you are with your hands.”

Both Mason and Levi looked like they'd tasted something fowl, whilst Cherry chuckled as she left, and although Jake was disappointed he wouldn't be giving Brigid the massage, he could certainly appreciate why she'd pulled this stunt. He wasn't a vindictive person, but he certainly found a lot of satisfaction in how put out Levi looked; and if the thought of seeing Rohan's hands running all over Brigid was appealing, that was for him alone to know, or at least he thought it was until:

“Jake, if you're not busy, I'd love to hear more about that restaurant idea we started to talk about last night,” Brigid said, smiling at him knowingly.

She was trying to kill him, Jake was convinced but he didn't even mind. So he pulled a beanbag closer to the massage table she was moving to lay down on, and swallowed a little thickly when she unlaced the back of her bikini top. By this point, Levi and Mason had both stalked off somewhere leaving the three of them alone, which meant that for the next half hour, Jake endured the sweet torture of watching Rohan rub his large, oil slicked hands along Brigid's naked skin; his fingers occasionally brushing the outer swell of her bust. Jake tried his best to remain a gentleman, but he couldn't help trying to take note of what made her smile or sigh quietly... just in case he was one day lucky enough to be the one running his hands over her gorgeous body. And if he was also filing away how Brigid and Rohan kept glancing appreciatively at each other, and also at him... well, Jake figured he might one day let them both know how hot and bothered it made him.


	13. Chapter 13

“Talia!”

Her friend's name was out of her mouth before Brigid could really process it, but she just couldn't say the name she desperately wanted to. The tall brunette had been right when she'd described Levi and Mason basically swinging their dicks whenever they spoke; she felt like a piece of meat being fought over if she was being honest. She hated it. It scared her. And as much as Brigid wanted to be with Jake, she just had the feeling Levi and Mason would make his life hell in the villa if she chose him. So she chose Talia, and hoped her friend could forgive her for accidentally leading her on. Thankfully, all the brunette did was pull her into a tight hug, and led her away from the firepit as soon as the recoupling was over. It felt like everyone's eyes were on her back as they walked away, and as much as she wanted to, Brigid didn't have the courage to turn around and look for Jake.

“I'm guessing this isn't because you've had a sudden bisexual epiphany,” Talia said, coaxing her to sit down on the day bed.

Unable to help it, Brigid burst into tears. Because apart from Mason and Levi fucking fighting over her, she'd had a nice day. She'd hung out with Jake, Rohan and Tim mucking about and making up raps, then she'd been given an excellent excuse to feel him up during the blindfold challenge; because Brigid _knew_ what Jake felt like, and had seriously indulged whilst she could get away with it. But Levi and Mason fighting over her had continued almost all day, to the point that Tim and Jen hadn't left her side whilst Jake, Talia and Rohan ran interference. It had been horrible and she couldn't bare dragging Jake further into, because she knew they'd give him hell. However she seriously doubted they'd _dare_ do that to Talia, but before Brigid could calm down enough to explain any of it, there were footsteps behind them. She glanced over her shoulder, half hoping it would be Jake but also half relieved it was Rohan giving her and understanding smile.

“Jake and Tim are trying to get those two assholes to promise to back off and leave you alone,” he said, joining them on the bed. “You doing okay?”

Brigid shook her head. “I'm really sorry, Talia. I didn't want to lead you on, but I couldn't stop thinking about how they'd make Jake's life miserable if I chose him.”

“It's okay, babe. I understand. I've been so worried for you today, and I'm happy to help,” the leggy brunette replied. “I know you're set on Jake, anyone who pays attention can tell that.”

“So it wasn't me telling you on day one that gave it away?” Brigid asked, giving her a watery smile.

“Might have had something to do with it,” Talia conceded, before looking at Rohan. “Will you stay with her for a bit, so I can go have a word with Jake?”

“Like you have to ask,” Rohan smiled.

They sat in silence as they watched Talia stalk away, before he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. Brigid curled up against his chest without hesitation, her cheek resting over his heart and she smiled slightly at the steady rhythm.

“Things will get better,” he told her, his lips pressing to her forehead.

All Brigid could do was sigh and snuggle closer. “I hope so.”


	14. Chapter 14

For the first time in a few days, Jake felt like he could breath a little easier. He still wasn't with Brigid, but the public had voted her and Talia as the most popular couple in the villa, so they'd been safe from being dump whilst he'd been safe since he was 'single'. The adrenalin from last night had started to fade, and as Brigid's hip brushed against his as they sat talking to a few of the others, Jake was feeling okay. Of course he'd have preferred to be able to just wrap his arm around her and pull her to his side, but she was still close enough that he could smell the floral notes of her perfume and it soothed him. Granted, the conversation topic was a weird one, but they very often were in the villa.

“I guess the thing is, like, where else are you going to do it?” Rohan asked.

“On the roof terrace,” Brigid answered, without hesitation.

Jake couldn't help looking at her, half impressed and half shocked. “Wow, out in the open air like that? I think you're braver than I am!”

He'd winked at her, even as he filed that detail away for later, in case he was lucky enough to actually get the chance. However, he had no idea how a conversation about where you could have sex devolved into a game of hide and seek. Though honestly, he wasn't even surprised by these things any more. But it had been a pleasant morning, so of course things just had to be shaken up. A lie detector test sounded horrendous, and Jake was genuinely feeling nervous about it, until Brigid's hand had subtly found his and gave a reassuring squeeze. She just had the knack of always being able to ground him, though the challenge hadn't been as bad as he'd been expecting. Admitting out loud that he thought the most attractive woman was Brigid felt a little weird, even if he was pretty sure she knew how he felt about her. The rest of the day passed in a blur, and before anyone knew it, it was time for the recoupling but with two new faces. Well, one new and one returning. It was good to see Jasper again, especially for Talia it seemed, since the leggy brunette eagerly picked the guy with barely a quick glance to see if Brigid was okay with it. Some of the islanders seemed shocked, but Jake felt relieved. _Hopefully_, this meant they could finally be together. But of course, things never worked out like you wanted them to in the villa. Cherry picked him... which wasn't great but not awful... until new girl Lucy picked Rohan, which left Brigid having to decided between Levi and Mason.

“Shit!” Tim muttered.

Which was a sentiment Jake certainly agreed with, and he guessed Rohan did to, since his friend rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as Brigid stepped forward to speak.

“This... isn't how I expected tonight to go,” she admitted, briefly glancing in his direction. “And now I'm having to pick between a guy I've spent nearly my entire time in the villa insisting I don't fancy, or the guy who cheated on me.” She paused to sigh, her gaze falling to the floor as she shrugged. “You're both nice enough guys though, and I hate being in this position. But the guy I'm choosing to couple with is... Levi.”

She sounded so dejected as she said it, that Jake nearly went to comfort her. It was only Rohan's hand on his shoulder that kept him still, forcing him to watch on as Levi gave Brigid a hug and whispered something in her ear. But then she glanced at him again, her gaze saying what she couldn't, and he knew in perfect clarity that this was going to be torture for them both.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few days since the disastrous recoupling and although Jake, Rohan and Tim had helped her keep away from Levi as much as possible, Brigid hadn't actually managed to spend any time alone with the guy she wanted. Actually, when she really thought about it, she couldn't remember if they'd actually spent time alone since they'd been coupled up, other than the night Levi had cheated on it. It was driving her crazy. Brigid didn't care about the stupid game, she never had, and now she just wanted to be with Jake. However, when she found him waiting for her at her dressing table, she was a little surprised. His expression was calm, but she could see his hands were trembling slightly.

“I'm sorry, Brigid, I... there's something I've got to tell you.”

In all honesty, her stomach dropped. Looking at how nervous he seemed, Brigid was almost convinced he'd come to tell her that he was fed up of waiting for them to get together, and was moving on with Cherry. But still, she plastered on a smile that didn't meet her eyes and followed him out to the roof terrace; her heart racing the entire time. When Jake sat down, Brigid hesitated before seating herself right beside him. She was determined to act as normal as possible. Jake meant too much to her for him to completely walk out of her life, so if he was choosing Cherry over her, Brigid at least wanted to be able to save their friendship.

“Are you okay, hun?” she asked.

“I am, it's just...” He trailed off to sigh. “I've been thinking all day about whether or not I should say this, and it's like... if I say it, I might ruin at least one friendship. Or worse, it could be bad for like, the villa. But if I don't, maybe I miss a chance at happiness?”

“You're freaking me out, hun...”

Jake caught hold of her hands, and looked her straight in the eye. “I really want to be with you. I've wanted it since day one, you know that. But I've tried to wait, because of everything that happened with Levi and Mason, I didn't want to add to your stress. But I've got the feeling that if I don't say it now, I might not get another chance. So I have to ask... if I chose you tonight, would you really be happy?”

Unable to help it, Brigid burst into tears and started laughing at the same time. Jake looked at her with obvious concern, but still pulled her into his arms and held her close. It took several minutes to calm herself down enough just to hug him back, never mind form coherent sentences, but eventually Brigid managed to sit back so she could cup Jake's handsome face in her hands.

“I was so convinced you were going to tell me you'd changed your mind and wanted Cherry,” she told him, smiling ruefully. “Do you really not understand that it's always been you, since day one?”

“You're serious? You're not just messing with me?” Jake asked, his eyes searching hers.

Brigid smile at him reassuringly. “I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you doubt that. But yes Jake, I'm serious. I really bloody fancy you and I want to see where things between us could go, and I'd love for you to choose me tonight.”

Jake grinned at her, before tugging her back into his warm embrace. Giggling, Brigid hugged him back and shuffled so she could sit on his lap, just to be a little closer to him. It felt _so_ good being in his arms again.

“Thank goodness you said that,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I was worried you were going to say no, and I was going to look like mug of the year.”

“I've wanted you since the beginning, and every little thing you've done for me along the way has only made me fancy you more,” she smiled, snuggling into him.

“About the drama... we really need to discuss that,” he said, giving her a gentle squeeze before the pulled slightly apart. “Your still coupled up with Levi and no matter what he's done, we can't just surprise him with this at the recoupling later.”

“I know,” Brigid sighed. “I'll talk to him as soon as possible. I'll see if Tim or Rohan could be nearby, just in case.”

“You really don't trust him, do you?” Jake asked, gently.

“I'm... uncomfortable with how quickly his temper flares up,” she admitted, giving him a subdued smile. “Let's just say it reminds me of an ex I'd rather forget.”

He gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I'm here if you ever want to talk about it, but for now... I'll wait until you've dealt with Levi to talk to Cherry, that way there's less chance of rumours getting back to him.”

“Thank you. I feel better knowing he's not going to go looking for you straight away,” Brigid confided. “I can't wait for this all to be over.”

“Soon,” Jake reassured.

His smile was so undeniably affectionate as he leant forward, and Brigid met him half way. It wasn't the intense passionate kiss she wanted to give him, but Jake's gentle brush of lips agasint hers still had a tingle rippling down her spine. She understood his caution, he didn't want anyone accusing them of cheating on the 'partners'; they were still on TV, and considering how difficult it had been to get to this point, she knew neither of them wanted to risk facing a backlash the moment they left the villa. They'd been so patient whilst waiting to be together, that Brigid wanted it to go as smoothly as possible. So she only took a moment more to bask in the feeling of being in Jake's arms, before she pressed a light kiss to his cheek and went off to find Levi.


	16. Chapter 16

Jake's heart was pounding as he checked the roof terrace over one last time. Really, the difficult thing was done. He'd stood up in front of everyone and chose Brigid, and although there'd been some surprised faces... and one angry Levi... they'd had Rohan, Jen, Tim and Talia cheering for them. They'd tried their best not to rub their recoupling in anyone's faces, but Jake hadn't been able to help hugging Brigid to him tightly; it felt like he'd waited a lifetime to have her in his arms again. But Jake supposed that had just been step one of a two part plan, since after gently breaking things off with Cherry, he'd gone to the beach hut to ask the producers for some supplies. After everything they'd gone through to get together, he wanted to do something to show Brigid how much she meant to him. Thankfully, the crew had outdone his expectations, and he'd roped in their friends to help set up the surprise, with Jen distracting Brigid whilst Rohan and Tim helped him set up the roof terrace. In all honesty, Jake was impressed with what they'd achieved. There were fairy lights and rose petals and scented candles, as well as a bottle of expensive red wine. It looked perfect, and he'd given both guys a hug before he went to ask Brigid to join him. That had been about five minutes ago, and his nerves were really starting to kick in. But just as he started to worry she wasn't going to come, Brigid stepped out onto the roof terrace, looking radiant in the black lace dress she'd worn to the recoupling, though her copper hair was unbound from the fancy updo she'd worn it in earlier. For the first time in a long while, Jake was glad they were on the show, since there was a chance he'd be able to find an imagine that captured how beautiful she looked as she smiled at him from across the terrace.

“Did you do all this?” she asked, sounding amazed.

“Tim and Rohan helped me whilst Jen distracted you, but the idea was mine,” he admitted, crossing the distance.

“It looks amazing.”

“So do you,” he complimented.

Brigid chuckled, though pushed up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?”

“Factor fifty thick,” Jake agreed, leading her to the cushioned benches. “I know getting here hasn't exactly been straight forward, so I just wanted to show you that this really does mean something to me, and it's something I've been waiting for since we met.”

“I know, hun. I never doubted we'd get here one day,” she said, smiling at him.

“I love that you're so chill. It makes me feel so much calmer,” he told her, gently tucking her hair back behind her ear. “Which is good, since there's something very important I want to ask you. But... you know I'm a real romantic at heart?”

“I had an idea,” Brigid grinned, making a point of looking around the terrace.

“So I wrote something to show you I'm a hundred percent serious about us as a couple,” Jake stated, knowing she'd remember that awful poem they'd joked about when they'd first met. “Roses are red, violets are blue, you took a chance on me, and I'm committed to you.”

She laughed delightfully, as she threw her arms around his shoulders. “That's so sweet.”

Jake indulged in hugging her close for a moment, before pulling back to smile at her nervously. “So I know it may be a bit soon... but I guess what I'm asking is... will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes,” she grinned. “Yes, of course!”

Unable to help it, Jake just had to lean in and kiss her. Brigid's reply was everything he'd wanted; all the stress and anxiety seemed to melt away as he kissed her, sweet and lingering and full of promise.

“I can't believe you said yes,” he whispered against her mouth.

“You dork,” she chuckled, affectionately. “It's been you since the day we met, saying no was never an option.”

“Isn't it strange. Nothing has really changed, but it feels like everything has,” he mused, brushing his lips against hers.

“Well... we're finally a solid couple,” she smirked, moving to stand and gently tugging him with her. “And I'm getting to cuddle up with my boyfriend tonight, so I think that's a positive change.”

“I can't argue with that,” Jake stated, chuckling when she stopped to pick up the wine. “What are you planning?”

“I think there's a few people we need to share this with tomorrow,” Brigid smiled.

Jake couldn't help pulling her back into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love the way you think.”


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a good morning in Brigid's opinion. She'd been riding high from waking up in Jake's arms again, and even cooking breakfast with Cherry had been enjoyable. They made sure there were no lingering resentment between them, which there wasn't, and she'd liked being able to help the woman make breakfast for Levi whilst she cooked for Jake. Eggs on toast was hardly a culinary masterpiece, but it was healthy and filling, and considering they were practically Mother Hubbard when it came to supplies... since there was only one day left in the villa... Brigid was happy with it. Jake liked it and they'd had a lovely relaxed breakfast out in the garden together, before she'd gone to get dressed. She felt really good in the plunging white one-piece and sheer red kaftan she'd been saving; which surprisingly made a good stand in dress, when Brigid had run into Jasper on the terrace and he'd been kind enough to show her some ballroom steps, since her dancing experience had been limited to clubs and watching Strictly Come Dancing. So it was pushing lunch time by the time she left the terrace, and wandered into the garden to see if her boys were around and wanted lunch. She found Tim, Rohan and Jake lounging on a day bed together discussing cocktail. Rohan saw her first and waved her over, and she kissed him on the cheek before settling into Jake's embrace whilst they listened to Tim's idea for Pineapple Shandy, though it took all of five minutes for the blasted Rap Crew to be brought up, as the guys discussed meeting up outside the villa.

“You're forgetting our other member,” Rohan grinned, lightly elbowing Tim in the ribs. “In fact, I think it's time that we properly asked her if she wants to join. We all know she's got the flowcabulary.”

Brigid groaned, shutting her eyes and leaning her head back against her boyfriend's shoulder.

“Flowcabulary?” Jake chuckled.

“It means she's good at rhyming, dude,” Tim unnecessarily elaborated.

“What do you reckon, Brigid?” Rohan asked, shuffling close enough that she had to drape her legs over his. “You in?”

“Damn right,” she grinned.

Jake chuckled warming, cuddling her close, whilst Tim and Rohan whooped and high-fived her at the same time. It made Brigid laugh, because whilst she honestly adored these three guys, they were such dorks. However, it seemed their outburst had drawn attention, since a smiling Jasper wandered over with an unimpressed Levi not far behind him; the former taking a seat next to her and Jake, whilst the latter sat as far away from her as possible, with Rohan and Tim a barrier between them, which Brigid was thankful for.

“So how's things going with Talia?” Jake asked Jasper.

“It's still early days, but it's going well,” the man smiled, before he glanced at her. “I never got around to thanking you for encouraging her.”

“Oh don't thank me, Talia already knew what she wanted. I just reassured her she didn't need to look after me,” Brigid chuckled.

“How's things going with Cherry?” Tim asked Levi.

And oh, Brigid loved Big T, but some times she wished he thought a little more before he opened his mouth.

“Cherry is great, but she was never my first choice. We all know that,” Levi stated, glancing at her before glaring at Jake. “This whole things been really hard on her too.”

At first she'd flinched at what he was implying, wanting to do anything to avoid this conversation. But the moment he tried to lay into her boyfriend, all bets are off. So Brigid sat up straighter, making Jake's arms slip from around her as she regarded Levi as neutrally as possible. She was livid, but if she could keep cool under pressure during life and death surgery, she could keep calm now.

“Firstly, Jake was always my _only _choice,” she said, sternly. “So don't go acting like he stole me from you. He didn't. You chose to recouple with me when I was already with Jake and told you I was happy, so get off your high horse about that. Secondly, if I was your first choice as you're implying, perhaps you shouldn't have tried to play me and Jen off against each other, not to mention kissing Cherry just hours after you coupled with me... and all because Erikah made a passing comment that Mason fancied me. Because seriously, fuck you. Your ego was so damaged that another guy liked _me_, not the other way 'round, that you had to go and creep behind my back? Fuck off. And lets not forget the dick swinging between you and Mason afterward, that Talia pulled me away from, yeah? Oh and lastly, Cherry was just fine when we had a chat this morning, we even made breakfast for you and Jake together. There's no hard feeling between us at all, so don't go trying to guilt trip Jake.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, the five guys just staring at her, before Rohan suddenly gave her a massive shit-eating grin and caught hold of her hands, before he looked at her boyfriend.

“I've just realised this is the first time I've seen you two together, since you asked Brigid to be your girlfriend,” Rohan chuckled. “Congratulations.”

“Shit yeah! Congrats guys,” Tim grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek before leaning passed her to hug Jake.

Jasper clasped Jake on the shoulder, whilst smiling at her warmly. “Congratulations indeed.”

“Thanks, guys,” her boyfriend beamed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of her shoulder. “I know it's happened so quickly, but... I'm the luckiest guy in the villa.”

Of course, Levi chose that moment to get up and storm off. They all watched him go; Jake looked concerned, Jasper looked half amused, Tim was scowling at Levi's back, whilst Rohan was smirking slightly. Shaking her head, Brigid moved so she could wrap around her friend's shoulders and hugged him tightly as she stated:

“I adore you, Ro... you glorious, shit-stirring bastard.”


	18. Chapter 18

Jake couldn't help smiling down at Brigid, as they stepped out of the jeep and walked down to where a bistro table had been set up on the white sand. The table was set up under a few overhanging palm trees, and the clear turquoise water lapped against the shore with a gentle rhythm. It was utterly beautiful, but not as beautiful as the redhead who held his hand. Brigid looked radiant in the champagne coloured dress she wore, and Jake couldn't help his smile widening as he watched her kick of her wedges so she could walk bare foot on the warm sand. He followed suit, before taking her hand again and leading her towards the table, where a bottle of red wine sat waiting for them.

“This is incredible,” Brigid whispered.

“Not as incredible as you,” Jake replied, giving her a wink when she smirked up at him.

He pulled out her chair for her and poured a glass of wine for them both, before moving his chair so he could sit next to her. She smiled at him as he took hold of her hand, and raised it so he could kiss her knuckles.

“What should we drink to?” he asked.

“Finally getting here would be a good choice,” Brigid chuckled, lightly squeezing his fingers. “But how about our future? We've got so much to look forward to.”

“To our future,” Jake agreed, smiling at her adoringly. “I can't wait to spend it with you.”

They clinked glasses and enjoyed their wine, sitting in a comfortable since and listening to the waves roll onto the shore. It was nice to just sit and be; no villa, no drama. Brigid's hand felt perfect in his own, and Jake couldn't help run his thumb across her knuckles as they sat gazing at how the hot sun danced across the sea.

“Did you think we'd end up together on day one?” he asked her, quietly.

Brigid smiled up at him. “I wanted us to couple up on the first day. I even told Talia that...”

“I always wondered what was going on between you two that day,” he chuckled. “I'm sorry we didn't get together at the first coupling.”

“It was out of both of our hands,” she laughed. “So, did you fancy me from day one?”

Jake looked at her in surprise. “Of course I did, but if you're asking that, I guess I didn't always show it very well.”

“It's not that,” she assured, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I've never doubted you care since we first managed to couple up, I was just curious.”

“Well, it's always been you,” he stated, tucking some of her copper hair behind her ear. “We've been through a lot to get here, and I'm glad it's in the past and we can focus on the future. Though I keep thinking I could have made things easier for us.”

“Maybe everything we went through is what makes us so strong now,” Brigid suggested.

Chuckled, Jake draped his arm around her shoulders. “I can't complain. We've come out the other side, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is my girlfriend.”

“You're not so bad yourself,” she smirked.

“I love it when you tell me that,” he laughed.

Brigid rolled her eyes playfully, before unexpectedly slipping into his lap. Jake could feel a blush creeping up his neck, but couldn't help grinning at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his cheek against her palm when she cupped his face, and met her half way when she leant towards him. Brigid's lips were as soft and inviting as they always were, and when she playfully licked the seam of his lips, Jake could taste the berry notes of the wine they'd been sharing. He inhaled the sweet floral scent of her perfume as their tongues began a languid dance, and the only noise to be heard was the slow ebb of the waves and their slightly laboured breathing as they broke apart.

“What are you most excited about for us?” Jake asked, resting his forehead against hers.

“Having a normal life?” she smiled, ruefully.

“You mean sleeping in the same room as half a dozen other couples and going on beach dates aren't normal?” he teased.

“We can keep the beach dates,” Brigid chuckled.

“You know, I've never said it before, but I am so glad you're working in Manchester,” Jake admitted. “When I first hear your accent, I was worried you still lived in Ireland.”

“I guess we're pretty lucky Manchester's only a hour away from Preston, huh?” she smiled.

Just then, a crew member caught his eye and indicated it was time to go. Very reluctantly, Jake ushered Brigid up off his lap, before he stood and gently caught her elbow to bring her close to him again. He took a moment to just admire the way the sunlight set her hair on fire, and how gorgeous she looked in their beautiful surroundings, before he leant down to press his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, slow and sweet, savouring their last few minutes of peace together before they walked to where they'd left their shoes. Jake knelt down to help tie the straps of Brigid's wedges, then brushed the sand of his slacks as he slid on his shoes.

“Thanks so much for an amazing date,” he smiled.

“I loved every second of it,” she replied, pushing up on her toes to brush his lips with hers.

“Me too,” Jake assured, offering her his arm. “I'm so glad I spent this time with you.”


	19. (NSFW)

It had been a bit of a roller coaster of a day as far as Brigid was concerned. From the lovely beach date, then finding Jake and Tim dressed up in bizarre costumes as they wrestled Reese with Brigid acting as referee, to impressing her boyfriend as they danced together during the party. Not to mention the nerve-racking wait before Jen announced she, Tim, Erikah and Reese want her and Jake in the final with them, before they saved Talia and Jasper from elimination, only to have to say goodbye to Rohan when he, Lucy, Cherry and Levi had to leave the villa. Brigid wasn't ashamed to say she cried as she hugged her friend goodbye, even though it would only be twenty four hours until they saw him again, but since Jake and Tim were also equally emotional, she didn't feel too silly for it. But now standing in the kitchen looking at the eight mugs of tea on the kitchen counter, a giddy laugh wanted to bubble up in her throat; after everything that had happened in the villa, Brigid hardly believe it could literally be summed up in eight mugs of tea. It seemed Tim must have felt the same, since they both grabbed their phones and snapped a photo at the same time, making the others chuckle tiredly. The tea was drank in comfortable since, before they all hugged each other goodnight, though she and Jake hung back on the pretence of tidying the kitchen.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, as his arms settled around her waist from behind.

Brigid huffed a small laugh as she leant her head back against his chest. “Like I'll not sleep for hours, because my emotions feel like they're turned up to eleven.”

“Well, in that case...” Jake trailed off to press a kiss to her shoulder, before gently turning her to face him. “Want to go up to the roof terrace for a bit? I think it'd be good to get away from the others for a bit and just be ourselves... and the sky is really something tonight.”

“You're such a romantic,” she chuckled, as she moved to take his hand. “I'd love to.”

They walked together in a comfortable silence, their fingers entwined until Jake opened the patio door and ushered her through. The only light was cast from the dressing room filtering out onto the terrace, which let the stunning night sky stand out all the more. It really was gorgeous, with millions of stars twinkling brightly overhead, whilst the new moon was partially hidden behind a wispy cloud. The only sound was a distant call of a owl, and Jake's quiet footsteps as he joined her leaning against the wall; looking up into the night sky, instead of the dark shapes of the rolling landscape. One of his arms curled around her shoulders and Brigid wasted no time turning to him, her hands moving to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck, before she gently pulled him down until her lips could reach his. She tasted the sweet hint of tea as their tongues began a languid dance together, and the fresh notes of his cologne mingled with the scent of midnight jasmine as they slowly parted.

“You know what's great about this? We've got all the time in the world,” Jake murmured quietly, as he rested his forehead against hers. “Even when tonight's over, there's the night after, and the night after... no more waiting for the hideaway, no more sneaking off for a quickie.”

“We've never been able to do either,” she teased, smirking up at him.

“We could change one of them,” he smiled, suggestively.

Brigid rolled her eyes playfully, even as she captured his lips again, whilst her hands wandered from behind his neck, over his broad shoulders and slowly down the shirt covered expanse of his well defined torso.

“You've got to undo the buttons first, you know,” Jake chuckled.

“Is it really a quickie if clothes come off?” she mused.

He made a noise that was part groan and part agreement, and Brigid had to chuckle; the noise summed up perfectly her own frustration. She wanted Jake, but was also aware of the cameras there were all over the villa. However, the way he looked down at her with such obvious adoration meant there was no chance she had the willpower to wait until tomorrow night. They'd waited so long to get to where they were, and as Jake sat down on the coffee table, Brigid responded to the gentle way he tugged her forward, until she stood between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands began to card through his slightly curly hair, and she smiled at him warmly as he lightly rested his chin on her bust to look up at her.

“We don't have to do anything,” Jake stated, his hands gently stroking her lower back. “Especially if you're not comfortable with it.”

“I want you and I want this,” she reassured, kissing his forehead. “I just don't trust that images won't be leaked.”

“So do you want to wait, or....”

Brigid smirked at him. “Clothes stay on?”

Jake grinned as his hands wandered down her back, over her rear before dipping under the hem of the navy silk dress she wore. She hummed her encouragement as his warm hands smoothed up her thighs, before his fingertips brushed the lace edge of the french knickers she wore.

“Most of our clothes stay on?” Jake countered.

Chuckling lightly, Brigid agreed and shimmied slightly to help him remove her underwear, though she raised an eyebrow when instead of letting the black lace fall to the floor, he pocketed them instead. Jake just smiled up at her, as he pulled her close again. His face was level with her bust and he pressed feather-light kisses to her cleavage, whilst one hand began to gently massage her breasts and the other slipped back between her legs. Brigid braced her hands on Jake's broad shoulders as he slowly caressed her heat, and whimpered pleadingly when he did little more than teasingly dip into her core, before his fingers slip up to circle her most sensitive bundle of nerves. He repeated the action several times, teasing her, before she finally lost her patience. Brigid clamped a hand over Jake's that rested on the apex of her thighs, and coaxed two of his fingers into the position she needed, before grinding down on his hand. His digits slid into her easily, though Brigid's moan of appreciation was nearly drowned out by Jake's groan, and she glanced down to find him regarding her with his pupils blow wide.

“I love a woman who knows what she wants,” he murmured, his voice low and full of promise.

He slipped one of his legs between hers, and used it to coax her into a wider stance which gave him better access as he slowly slid a third finger into her. Brigid moaned her approval, and draped her arms around his shoulders, her forehead resting against Jake's as he moved his free hand to circle her sensitive bundle of nerves. He crooked his fingers just so, finding the exact spot inside that made Brigid's toes curl. She was so close, that all it took was for Jake to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss to push her other the edge, and he swallowed her moan as he coaxed her through the aftershocks. She whimpered slightly as he withdrew his skilled fingers, and watched transfixed as Jake brought his digits up to his mouth and sucked the clean... and fuck, that was hotter than it should be. Brigid grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him to her, kissing him hard and fast. Thankfully Jake got the message, and picked her up easily before moving them to one of the cushioned benches. She straddled his lap, reaching between them up undo his slacks and push down his fitted black boxes enough that the hard length of him could spring free. Apparently, height to size ratio really was a thing with Jake, and Brigid couldn't help smiling appreciatively as she stroked him languidly, whilst he retrieved a condom from his pocket. She leant back just enough for him to roll on the protection before positioning herself above him, though since she was still sensitive from her release, Brigid sank down slowly. Jake's warm hands cradled her face, and he murmured a litany of praise and endearments in between sweet kisses. She desperately wanted to go slow, but was also acutely aware time wasn't on their side, and the fact one of the other islander's could wander by at any minute. So she set a relentless pace, her eyes locked with Jake's throughout, until he suddenly crushed her to him as he muffled his release against the crook of her neck. She held him just as tightly, the flowing fabric of her dress hiding the way they were still joined.

“The minute we get some real privacy, I want to take our time,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Jake smiled at her, before pressing a cute kiss to the tip of her nose. “Agreed. Not to say that wasn't amazing.”

Brigid chuckled lightly, and gently rubbed her nose against his. “I know what you mean... I can't believe this will all be over tomorrow night.”

“Are you worried?” he asked, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Nervous,” she admitted, quietly. “Though not about winning. I want to be with you, but it will take some logistics to make it work.”

He kissed her sweetly, reassuringly. “I don't know anything for certain, that's impossible, right? A million things could happen, but I'll tell you what I do know. I know what I _want_, and I want to be with you. I want to be with you so much that I'd fight the world for it. I won't let anything get in our way. I promise.”

Tears pricked Brigid's eyes, as she wound her arms around Jake's shoulders to hug him close. “I can work with that. I want to be with you too, I want us to have a future together and I'll do everything I can to make that happen.”

Jake's arms tightened around her. “See... we'll be fine.”


	20. Chapter 20

Jake's heart was in his mouth as he stepped under the flower arch with Brigid. She looked stunning in the champagne and gold shimmering gown she wore, with her copper hair in gorgeous waterfall curls. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and the dance they'd shared had been pretty magical; he didn't care if that made him a sap, he was a romantic at heart. But his hand was trembling as he held Brigid's... or maybe that was hers shaking, he wasn't sure. However, he was nervous regardless. He'd always struggled opening up to people, and whilst he could do it with Brigid when they were alone, the thought of reading his short speech out in front of their friends was daunting. But she smiled up at him with such warmth and affection that his anxiety began to melt away, especially when she started to speak.

“It's hard to find words to describe how I feel about you,” Brigid smiled, her gaze locked with his. “I've never felt a connection this deep with anyone before, and throughout our time here, that's only grown stronger. We haven't had the easiest of journeys to get here, but we made it through all those challenges together, and that tells me we're meant to be. I don't know what the future holds, but I can't wait to face it with you... I love you, Jake.”

“I love you too,” he replied, tears welling in his eyes as he smiled down at her. “Ever since the day we met, I felt like you were someone I could rely on and someone I could trust. I know I almost left it too late to tell you exactly how I feel, and I promise that's a mistake I'll never make again. I gambled everything on you and I won. We remained friends throughout everything the villa threw at us, and now we're together, it's the most amazing thing in the world. I can't wait to carry on our journey together. Our time at the villa may be coming to an end, but I can tell the best is yet to come.”

Jake watched as a single tear rolled down Brigid's cheek and he gently brushed it away with his thumb, as their friends burst into applause. She tilted her head and pressed a feather-light kiss to his palm, prompting him to lean forward and kiss her forehead.

“Was that okay?” he asked her.

“It was beautiful,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

“You're everything to me,” Jakes stated, earnestly. “No matter what happens tonight, I really can't wait to properly start our life together.”

“Me too,” Brigid smiled. “I really do love you.”

“I love you, I'm just sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell you sooner.”

Her chuckle was warm as he lead her back to their friends, and the rest of the evening went by in a daze; dancing and drinking until the first of the texts came through. Talia and Jasper came fourth, whilst Erikah and Reese got third place, leaving him and Brigid with Tim and Jen. They all huddled together in a group hug, and Jake honestly didn't think any of them really minded which couple won. Though that didn't stop his heart from racing when Jen got the final message, and honestly, the blonde had to read it aloud twice before it sunk in that he and Brigid had won. Jake hugged his girlfriend tightly as she suddenly burst into tears, before Tim and Jen quickly joined in the embrace.

“Well done you two, you totally deserve it,” Big T grinned.

“I'm so happy for you both,” Jen gushed, crying almost as much as Brigid. “We'll be waiting for you outside, okay?”

They waved their friends off before Jake turned to Brigid and swept her up in his arms again, laughing and spinning her as the news sunk in. They'd _won_. After everything they'd gone through just to get together, they'd somehow won. Jake almost couldn't believe it. Adrenaline was surging through him as he kissed Brigid deeply; breathing in her floral perfume and tasting a hint of champagne as their tongues languidly danced together. But then his phone bleeped, alerting them it was time to leave the villa, but as he took hold of her hand, Brigid stopped him.

“I... just want to say... with the money... I want to give some of my share to Tim and Jen,” she said, almost shyly. “They were talking about getting a flat together if they won, and I'd like to help them.”

“It'd be nice to help Rohan too,” Jake smiled. “With his student debts.”

“I'd like that,” Brigid replied, kissing him gently. “Though we should probably get going...”

Unable to control his grin, Jake led her out of the villa though stopped in his tracks when he saw what was waiting for them. It was a wall of people and the sound of cheers and applause was almost deafening. He wrapped his arm around Brigid's shoulder as they waved to their family and friends, though they weren't alone for long. Without warning Rohan and Tim ran out of the crowd; the former lifting Brigid clean off her feet, whilst the latter hugged him tightly.

“Rap crew forever,” Big T grinned.

Laughing, Jake reached an arm out to pull Rohan and Brigid into the hug as well. He doubted it was what the producers intended, but everyone laughed when the guys names appeared under theirs on the giant screen that was displaying the message 'Welcome to your Love Island journey'; though when the video began to play, Jake supposed it made a lot of sense, since there was a _lot_ of footage of either him or Brigid talking to Tim and/or Rohan about how much they liked each other and wanted to be together. They showed Brigid losing her temper at Allegra for constantly insisting she wanted Mason, as well as the conversation he'd had with Levi after the bastard cheated on Brigid. They watched as she told him he was the only person she wanted, as well as all the times people saved her from being alone with Levi. There was footage of the day he confessed he couldn't wait to be with her any longer, and Jake was surprised he looked as nervous as he felt; no wonder he'd worried Brigid that day. Then there was the night he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. It showed how Rohan and Tim had helped him set up the terrace, as well as the moment she'd said yes. Though the last piece of footage was from just a few hours ago, when they'd finally told each other 'I love you'. The crowd cheered again as the screen faded to black, though instead of being able to go see their friends and family, Jake's phone beeped to indicate a text. And just like everything else in the villa, winning wasn't as straight forward as they'd thought. Now, they had to pick between two envelopes, one that was empty and one that contained all of the prize money. It was the final test, as whoever had the money had to chose whether they kept it all or if they shared. Jake couldn't help laughing, it was hardly a test as far as he was concerned, and whilst his envelope was empty, Brigid's had fifty thousand pounds written in obnoxious pink glitter lettering.

“Of course,” he grinned, shaking his head at the gaudiness. “What's it going to be?”

“Well, fifteen set aside for... you know... would leave us thirty five to build a future together,” she smirked.

“I don't think that's the splitting the producers had in mind, but it works for me,” Jake chuckled.

Brigid stepped forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders, the envelope still tightly clutched in one hand. “Like it was even a question,” she smiled, pushing up on her toes to kiss him. “Of course I'm sharing it with you.”

“Or thirty five thousand of it at least,” he teased, before hugging her tightly. “Have I told you I love how you think?”

“Once or twice,” she grinned, before kissing him again. “I love you.”

Jake didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing that, and smiled widely as he stated: “I love you too.”


End file.
